The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing packages containing foodstuffs, in particular containing viscous foodstuffs such as raw sausage meats, sausages or dough, in which the food is introduced into a shaped lower foil which is at least partly covered by a ram.
German Patent Application 195 181 68.9 discloses such an apparatus and method. This application proposes a filling station which is arranged in the manner of a chamber and has an upper part and a lower part. Sausage meat is filled into mould-like shapes in a lower foil and pressed into the shape by means of a ram. Sealing by an upper foil then takes place.
The packages described are popular since they allow the foodstuff which is to be packaged, for example small sausages, to be made ready for sale without additional sausage skins, casings, artificial casings, etc. The shaped depression in the lower foil of these packages corresponds to the final shape of the finished products, for example a plurality of small sausages lying side by side but not touching. This filled lower foil is covered with an upper foil after filling and evacuated, and the foils are then sealed together such that each raw product is tightly enclosed. The pack may subsequently be heated to achieve preservation.
The advantage of such a method consists in the fact that, after having been enveloped by the two foils, the individual finished products are no longer touched by hand and contamination after the heating process is precluded. Very good storage quality is achieved, with the otherwise customary casing being dispensed with and in addition hygienic and simple portioning also being possible since the individually sealed sausages can be opened as required, without having to open a "large pack".
It is known from the above-mentioned publication to cover or close off the shaped foil using the ram. The food which has already been filled into the shape is pressed fully into the shape by the ram, with the result that any air bubbles or voids which exist are entirely filled up and complete filling of the shape is achieved. Air bubbles or voids which happen to remain are disadvantageous since jelly or fat can penetrate into these voids after heating and may then be visible at the surface of the package, thus spoiling the appearance of the package. It is also possible for such voids to arise within the packaged foodstuffs, with the result that the consistency of the food in this region is adversely altered.